LUIGI'S MANSION - THE CHRONICLES THAT WERE TOLD IN THE AFTERLIFE
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: Welcome to my retell of Luigi's Mansion; there is nothing much I can say over here. I hope you enjoy my story of the life of the ghosts before they turned into one with the mansion.
1. Prologue Chapter One

**90 Years Later**

**Prologue**

It was a Monday when this story started; Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd as he was known around the Mushroom Kingdom, found it was time to find a new location for his studies about cosmology, all that after his humble lab was destroyed a couple of years prior due an incident with a volcano and two babies.

Quite difficult to believe, but yet it did happened. Life takes strange turns, and a year after he moved his research to the woods, where no luminic contamination could be found, the professor found himself in the middle of a problem; he found due an impossibility of a cosmic string dilatation, a building that wasn't supposed to exist materialized in the middle of the forest, next to his laboratory.

It was an old mansion, with an architectonical style that he wasn't familiar with. He couldn't understood the reason on why the mansion appeared, but his curiosity was far greater and he went inside with some of his assistants. As soon they were inside, they were mesmerized by the beauty of the mansion, but also they were spooked that the mansion seemed to be empty.

A feminine voice came out of nowhere; telling them to leave as soon as possible; but the professor told his crew to ignore it, and keep finding evidence about the mansion's origins.

Some of the rooms had portraits of people, they were around only on certain specific rooms, they looked as if they were a family that lived there a long time ago. After a small exploration, they found the mansion was divided in four areas. Area one being the foyer, as well the first floor facilities; Area two was mostly of the living area located on the second floor. The third Area was the basement and the fourth Area was the attic.

In every area, they found portraits of the 23 inhabitants of the mansion, even the dog had a small portrait near the kitchen, where they found on the backyard his old rustic doggy house. The professor was fascinated, because he thought that the mansion could represent that other worlds besides the Mushroom Kingdoms existed, far away from the known galaxy and universe.

His assistants were less thrilled, one of them even thought about calling the Mushroom Kingdom Police Force, but the professor asked him to keep the investigation they were doing under wraps, as he wasn't keen of risking anything he achieved after they denied to continue founding his research after the destruction of his previous lab; so he told his assistants - If someone from Mushroom University or the Palace asked about how the exploration of the solar system was developing.? They had to say, just fine and give any bogus reports. -

Two of his assistants quit on the following week; they weren't keen of exploring the mansion due some encounter with activity they couldn't explain. A week after the mansion appeared, the investigation team found a ghost, it wasn't a Boo, but a clairvoyant.

She appeared to be crying, and then a big Boo appeared to devoured her. All of them where scared about the apparition, before they tried to escape, the doors of the mansion closed, and they were trapped on the lobby. The same Boo that appeared in front of them as a vision, was there and it proceed to separate into fifteen smaller Boo's who took an effort to systematically kill the professor assistants, one by one.

Every single one of the Toads, turned into a ghost bounded to the mansion. The professor escaped barely, while listening to the laughter of the ghosts. He thought, about a small machine that he used many years ago to capture a Boo named Boolosus that he captured and turned into a painting, he thought that maybe some other Boo's learned the gestalt behavior and did the same as Boolosus a decade before.

When he reached his lab, he realized the painting wasn't there and everything else was destroyed. He started to fear for his life when he saw his invention, the Poltergust completely destroyed, and next to it was Bowser.

He fall on the floor and tried to reach for the emergency exit but Bowser teleported in front of him, effectively blocking the exist and any form of escape. The situation turned into a bizarre scenario, because the professor realized that the monster couldn't be the King of the Koopas, as he was dead; fear turned into him, when his head fall on the floor and the flesh of his inner body was hollow.

\- Shit. Said the professor. When a specter emerged from the inside of the corpse. It was the King of the Boo's; a force that even the plumbers from the Kingdom couldn't defeat.

The ghost licked the professor, paralyzing him due the toxins in his saliva. Without saying a word, he eventually popped out from a pocket dimension the plumber named Mario, he was unconscious. The professor only look as he couldn't do anything while the ghost turned Mario into a painting; after he did that, all the other portraits that he saw on the mansion appeared to be floating around the King, and they turned into ghosts.

The professor thought he was going to be killed without knowing the reason, while all the ghost floated directly to him, but the spectral ambushed disappeared out in the thin air. The only one remaining was the King, who was face to face with the scientist.

\- You took 15 of mine, ten years ago. Now I will take one of yours, that is important to the world. The specter also vanished without leaving a trace along the corpse of the King of the Koopas.

Professor Gadd, jumped right away to his telephone to call Luigi; but he didn't got any answer, not knowing the other plumber was on his way but due a different motif, as he thought he won a mansion in a contest he never participated in.

Before the ghost hunt, all of those portrait ghost with the exception of four, where humans. They were living in another world and by a mere accident of destiny, they turned victims of a macabre game that was aimed to resurrect the embodiment of all evils.


	2. The Bookish Father Chapter Two

**The Bookish Father**

**Chapter Two**

Chauncey was a naughty baby, the mere reflection of being born dead, where he didn't knew any boundaries about respect for life or death. As soon Luigi stepped inside the manor, he threw the chandelier over his head, but it was the specter of a Toad that died earlier that saved Luigi's from his untimely death.

Little Chauncey had a tantrum and went back to his room, where he cried and cried and nobody paid attention to his wounds. Lydia was a bitch, a little bit narcissistic, but after cheating on his husband to Biff Atlas and having his twins, she died not feeling pretty.

Orville and Neville, where trying to visit their granny, but as soon they saw Luigi's on the foyer, they decided to go back to their room and postpone the visit for later.

Neville was a soul in pain, it was because of him that his family died in the most awful way; but not only his family died, every single individual who visited the mansion got killed thanks to him.

"Little by little the collection of spirits rose to 23, but it wasn't only Neville's fault, **The Dark King of the Other World **needed 23 icons in order to arise as the prophecies foretold."

"The family that was once six, turned into five; the other poor souls had no choice but to join them in the afterlife." Luigi finished reading the diary of the flesh that he found on Neville's room after suction him. **The Bookish Father** didn't fought, he looked tired, as he was screaming in pain.

Maybe death was a painful process,? Luigi was thinking as he was living the studio and going to the next room.

Many years ago, there was a family of six, actually they were seven. They experienced many sorrows but at the end it was death that unified them. Neville couldn't understood the reason why sorrow was always behind him; everywhere he went, death followed him.

He was a merchant, a trader and an entrepreneur, he loved to write and wrote about his journeys on different journals. Everywhere country he traveled he bought a book as a souvenir, he tried to translate the books in order to gain a new language.

Many people said Neville was smart, but he never felt confident enough to talk about it. His last travel was on October 24th of 1969, he went to negotiate a contract with a diamond mine near the Congo River's summit. Within the blood of the workers, and yet the beginning of another inner war, the gate of the other world opened.

The King of the Ghosts opened a portal to the world that wasn't his; it wasn't the Kingdom and it wasn't any of the surrounding lands. It was a world, where there was no magic but a technological advance, it was a world named Earth. The King of the Boo's found Neville to be the perfect blood sacrifice, as he was in the need to find someone to fulfill the role **of the Torn Prince.**

King Boo was planning to use an old ritual, it was a ritual that transcended dimensions, **the ocularis infitum inferum**, the same ritual that was used to give a second chance in life to **Cackletta **when she fused with Bowser more than a century ago.

Neville's poor soul was the best catalyst; and King Boo saw his chance to conquer it, but he knew it would take him fifty years from the time of the world he was in order to bring his precious **Zodiac of the Shadows** to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Almost a century later; his Zodiac was complete; and Neville was sitting on his rocking chair at his studio; he was there sitting reading King Lear by Shakespeare. He was happy to have some peace, as he knew his wife and children where in their respective rooms. He was happy with the afterlife, not knowing that his scenario of the afterlife was a mere lie, and how he was responsible of his family demise.

Out of nowhere, a man in green appeared and he interrupted his reading. Neville was angry, but he was tired. He telekinetically started to command the books around him and threw them to the man in green. It wasn't a fair fight, Neville wasn't strong, he was a spirit who didn't died in rage, he died out of confusion and pain, a quick pain that eased quickly as he was possessed by the King.

He didn't even remembered how he died, except he woke up in the afterlife; his family always held some grudge against him, because according to them he was the responsible of their demise.

As soon Neville was trapped, Luigi went back to the lab to give the ghost to the professor. He found amazing that the vacuum he used, turned Neville into a portrait. The portrait look like him. A tall man, with brown hair, long face as a hawk, a big mustache and his night robe.

Luigi started to wonder how death was,? if it was painful,? or maybe it was painless.? He was imagining too much, but overall he was worried about his brother and how he was the last tool on the ritual sacrifice of the souls in order to bring Bowser back.

Many years ago, there was a family of six, they all died by horrible circumstances. It was the thorn prince of the family, who bring their demise. The soul that was suffering and that hid in between the pages of book to avoid reality and knowing he wanted to be far away from the people he called family.


	3. The Sleeping Girl Chapter Three

**The Sleeping Girl**

**Chapter Three**

Little Susan went to bed; only to never wake up again. Her soul turned into a ghost, and she became the second. A promised not to pee on the bed while she rested, turned into a hell forever.

She went to the guest room, after Granny said to her, a big no. She was scared and alone, but she was tired of being sick. A week after her father came from Africa, she gotten ills. Her mother was pregnant with the new baby brother, and they wouldn't took a chance of losing the precious bundle.

Sue Pea went to sleep, and she never woke up, because she died on her sleep. Many years later, a man green came to her room. She thought it was her mum. The man had a big vacuum cleaner; and tried to suck her away. She screamed from help, but nobody came; not even her younger brothers Henry and Orville as well.

Before her nightmare ended; her night before going to bed was terrible. She saw one big ghost, who broke into 15 pieces. They didn't had a name, and she couldn't understood them. They ended up killing her, and a grieving Neville shut the room where she died, never to be opened again.

Sue Pea slept there for all eternity, until she was awaken one last time.

There were no happy memories for little Sue; her mother bashed her when she urinated on the good bedroom set. She suffered by her mother being irresponsible and her father being away.

Her mother cheating with Biff Atlas, her personal trainer, and having two set of siblings who didn't look like her papa. She cried on her room that was next to the twins, because she couldn't understood how horrible her life was.

\- Where was this God.? She always asked at nighttime.

Until, a strange man claiming to be a ghost of a painter, visited her before her sleep and said - There was no God, only the oblivion.

She was scared at first, but at the end she understood the ghost of Vincent was a friend. Neither mum or dad believed that him was real; he told her stories about the ghosts of the other world and how they were friends, tales of a dragon who ruled a land of shadows and thunder and how two plumbers tried to foil him.

A few years later, before she went to sleep she saw the painter in her dreams; he told her that the ghost turned her into on them, and soon her family would be joining the shadows.

She was turned into a golden portrait, where she ascended into heavens peaceful; there was no more fever or fear of peeing herself. The professor looked at her portrait, he couldn't avoid watching her sadness, because she was such an innocent child.

The remains she left, were a portrait and a smile as she was having fun someplace else.

It was a sad painting were it shown the stolen innocence from a child, she couldn't saw anything else, but it was her the first one of the family to die albeit not the first one to become a ghost.

He asked Luigi to go back to the mansion, and to keep collecting the tokens of the Black Zodiac; one by one, they would bring down the King of the Shadows, albeit the professor had some regret as he knew it was his fault starting from the very beginning.

The stolen innocence from Sue Pea was the result of an action taken almost a century before; where the time and dimension interceded creating a time paradox where an invader species almost destroyed their entire galaxy.

The professor was trying to put his thoughts in order, as he felt some connection with little girl; he was wondering what was her life before dying in the guest bedroom.? The same place where Luigi found her; it was difficult for a child in a big house to move from the family area up to the guest premises of the mansion; but yet she was there, sleeping alone for all eternity.

Many decades after the explosion of the Thwomp Volcano, the professor was living in the Woods that belonged to the Boo's, where their King ruled. It was the limbo for the recently departed, and it was the place where they rested peacefully.

There, 15 Boo's learned the art of creating a new life. It was called Boolosus in their language of laughter and fears. The professor never saw a behavior as that one in any of the departed, souls conforming a new life. He wanted to study the Boo gestalt in close proximity, but he made the mistake of capturing him.

When the revenge of the King almost took place, they require the blood of an innocent child that was the first born son, but as the king couldn't found it, he took the soul of the eldest daughter that was pure as a crystal snow. She was the third to die, and it wasn't as peaceful as the professor thought about it.

The night Sue died, the last memory she had was her father drinking really heavily, her mother frolicking around with her personal trainer. They had a fight when she was sleeping; she peed on fear and she wasn't feeling well because of a fever no one in the house noticed.

Her imaginary friend the painter was following her to the guest room. She asked him "how he was tonight." He replied as always "Dead", she giggled and replied how funny he was.

She mentioned that she saw several other ghost roaming around; but nobody seemed to be bothered by them, as her parents where always fighting and her younger brothers were tiny babies. She counted fifteen in total, and all of them were laughing at what was happening in the house.

As soon she arrived to the room, she asked her friend to never leave, and promised they would be together for all eternity. As she got comfortable in bed, her friend pulled out a canvas and she started to draw her on her sleep

She was trying to sleep, but she felt as worse as before; she didn't realized she was being killed by the artist, who in reality was the first ghost of the **zodiac**, and a companion of the fifteen Boo's. Out of nowhere the fifteen ghosts appeared, and started to dance around her.

She was shaking, and tried to call for help, but nobody came. She died from a stroke before she went to bed, urinating the entire bed.


	4. Tell me How You Love Me Chapter Four

**Tell Me How You Love Me, And the Reflection Will Tell you How you Look to Everyone Else**

**Chapter Four**

Beauty is a bitch, and Lydia knew it, for years she cheated on Neville, she only loved him for his money and nothing else. She never experienced the meaning of true love, with the exception of her brief fling with Biff Atlas. Yet, she was used too.

Beauty is only on the eye of the beholder, where the beholder has to see beyond physical attraction, in order to see the soul and essences of the person. Her little but most prized possession was a hand mirror. The mirror was a gift from Neville, and it was carved by the bones of a Southern east Asian White Elephant.

She saw her reflection every morning, and saw it again before going to bed. The mirror broke on the night Sue Pea died on the guest bedroom; she was fighting with Neville against he wasn't spending too much time in the house, and Neville threw the mirror at her, but it only bounced on the floor and cracked a little on the top.

Sue Pea heard the screams as well the mirror shattering, and she went running to the other side of the mansion to hide; the next morning it was Lydia who discovered the corpse of her daughter, but it was late, she died on her sleep; the passing of her child only made her to hide on a shell and never came back.

She blamed Neville, and saw some comfort on the hands of her trainer Biff, albeit the romance had years and the reason of Sue Pea's birth, as well as the twins, as well the upcoming one all where product of Biff because Neville was weak and sterile as a mule.

Her childhood wasn't extra-ordinary, she was an ugly-duckling and she wasn't really smart. Quite stupid on the other hand but she learned how to manipulate people for her own benefit. She met Neville when she was 15, he was already eight years older than her.

She essentially grew spoiled; and she move-in her Nan and uncle to the mansion. Where Neville took care of them too.

The whereabouts of her mother where unknown, but her father committed suicide when she was two years old. The product of an unwanted teenage pregnancy that gave shame to her family, before she could even spoke.

It was only deception and hate, what she met, and she couldn't even love. Her last day on the world of the living was terrifying, as she was the first one killed by Neville on the night of the ball. Her beautiful and pristine appearance was emaciated by being stabbed in the face with the fragments of her mirror

She died in an ugly way, and when she turned into a ghost, she wanted to be stay pretty for all eternity. She started to comb her hair, sitting on the vanity's chair. She saw the same image as she was alive, she couldn't convince herself that even in death she was the prettiest of them all.

The screams of her husband, who was already turned into a portrait ghost. She wasn't too keen of Professor E. Gadd, she wanted him to die but her problems started when the plumber arrived.

He already took down her husband who was the first of the 23rd to protect the master who lived upstairs. **The Starving Artist, **who was the right hand of the King of the Dead, he was the one who turned everyone slaves of the mansion forever until the very end.

Lydia didn't care, she didn't even defended herself. She was worried about that her hair was going to be out of place; but it was too late for her. She gave the plumber the key to see her precious baby who was down in the nursery of hell.


	5. The Nursery Rhyme Chapter Five

**The Nursery Rhyme**

**Chapter Five**

\- A young soul that died too young. Thought Luigi as soon he swallowed Chauncey in to the Poltergust. He felt sad, as the nursery was empty, there was an eerie sensation as he did something wrong, but then he continued his path down to the other side of the manor.

Poor, little Chauncey; he was born dead, as Lydia aborted him before he was born; and after they delivered him, Lydia refused him to be buried and Neville had no choice to construct a small nursery across the hall, where Lydia could go and see her eternal baby.

After a few weeks, she finally decided to give Chauncey a proper burial, but the child was always sleeping on his crib. Before the Burial Neville decided to hire an artist named Vincent, so he could made a dead portrait of Chauncey and Lydia.

It was a sad moment, as Neville never imagined watching his wife losing herself within all the tragedies; he couldn't see how his wife was; a self-centered bitch who only cared about her beauty, but overall he never saw that all his children were just a product of an affair with Biff Atlas, the personal trainer of Lydia.

Lydia spent countless of hours in the nursery, crying alone, and watching the portrait that was painted for her. She couldn't be that another of her babies was dead, and she only had two left. She felt that she failed as a mother and a wife, but she never truly loved Neville or anyone else with the exception of herself.

Luigi was sitting down near the crib; he was trying to understand what was happening around him, he couldn't comprehend why his brother was kidnapped on the very first place and why an entire family was murdered.

He thought about Bowser, but the big guy was dead for about 10 years, but the idea of a permanent dead in the hands of the Koopas was something only to dream about.

The little room was just cold, as so many emotions could be felt even much of the people who went to that room died a long time. He was wondering how Lydia felt of seeing her child dead,? without the chance of knowing him.

It was a sad scenario, but he couldn't imagine the tragedies around every soul that was trapped in the mansion.

He was watching the crib, and thought that it was big for such a tiny baby; he started to wonder about the nature of humanity as well divinity. Chauncey looked as a human being but at the same time he was a demon, a mere demon as the King of the Koopas or any of his minions.

A soul in pain could bring the side of the nature that hates everyone, could bring evil in the world; but, his nature was a fearful child who had resentment towards adults. He died, without knowing life, and he was born with fear and hate towards anything that was alive.

His battle on the crib was a nightmare, he never imagined that such a small being had too much power to distort reality. He was wondering what was beyond all the floors and what was the history of the mansion.? Why all the people inside died.?

The answers where in every room, but he couldn't see them all because much of them where hidden in the paintings symbolisms.

Every room in the mansion had a message from the grave, the real individual who left how everyone died, that person was the culprit albeit not the mastermind of the entire operation, but someone close to the King of the Ghosts.

The hallway seemed to be colder than usual; Luigi opted to check inside his Gameboy of Horrors to see the position he was on the map. He realized there was nothing else to do on the second floor, albeit one room was still close and there was no access of any kind to the room. He could heard two children playing.

Walking his way back to the laboratory, he saw some people watching through the windows as well he could heard a dog barking from far away; he opted to go back as there was nothing for him to do in that area. The environment was chilling and he wasn't expected to be involved in that macabre game; albeit, he was feeling the professor knew a few aspects on why his brother was kidnapped and what happened to the tenants of the mansion, but he was refusing to talk.

He was wondering how all the Toads died, and why the professor seemed that he was losing his mind little by little.

When he reached the laboratory, he saw the professor smiling. He - asked why the sudden change in the face.?. The professor only replied to follow him; both men where into a small room where paintings where hanging. Luigi got a surprise that the paintings resemble the ghosts.

The professor explained as soon he captured them, they were transferred to his lab via wireless communication and all their information was stored and saved within paintings. Luigi was mesmerized by such feature within technology; but what he surprised the most was the revelation by the professor.

\- There is a message on how they died, where they died and who killed them within the paintings; a message from the dead, who tell more than their nature, tell the story of their lives.

Luigi felt that he could find more information within the premises of the mansion as well his brother location, but in his opinion the professor was focused on capturing ghosts for some kind of study he was making.

He saw Chauncey's portrait hanging next to Lydia and Neville's. The professor explained that they were mother, father and child; but still some members of the family where missing.

\- Professor Gadd, how do you know all these information.?

\- The answer is simple my friend; I was investigating the paranormal and I struck on their plane of existence within the woods by accident. He replied; but Luigi knew he was lying, as there was something else in his story.


	6. A Dance for Eternity Chapter Six

**A Dance for Eternity**

**Chapter Six**

Everyone in the ballroom were watching the Whirlwindas; but there was nobody really with them. They were happy to be together, and they were happy in the afterlife. They shared one heart, and they lived as one. Lydia and Neville hated them, because they were happy and they were genuine.

After entering the mansion, Luigi felt a cold breeze; he realized after capturing Chauncey, the door of the foyer was opened by an unknown force. He theorized that some of the ghosts were acting as locks of the mansion areas; as he was going to enter the next area.

As going inside, he saw a large hallway, there were many doors. He was mesmerized on the details of the carvings, but his attention got distracted when a specter, a purple specter appeared and grabbed him from his ankles; he screamed as there was no tomorrow and suddenly aimed at him with the Pultergust, capturing him in the process.

The specter dragged him in front of a room where some music was playing, it was orchestra music and he could heard some applause and exclamations. He was curious, but when he opened the door, there were nobody on plain sight.

It was a Ball Room; it was elegant from north to south; beautiful as something he never saw before; it could even match and compete with the elegance of the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. He felt transported to another era, another time, where people used to entertain others without the use of technologies.

He started to walk along, and started to explore the surroundings. There was nothing interesting or out of the ordinary, with the exception of the luxury; but his attention got diverted, because one of the portraits was showing Neville when he was alive.

Luigi was wondering what exactly happened with all of them.? He could confirm that Neville was the owner of the mansion; his felt another cold in his spine but he didn't saw the same ghost, or any ghosts.

He started to walk again to the exit of the room, he felt that it was about time to explore some other sides of the mansion; before he left the room he heard some applauses and he turned around, he saw an spectral image of some shy guys ghosts'.

It was almost as if they were alive; not very different from their behavior, but they had tribal masks instead of their usual ones; they were doing some old fashioned waltz, in pairs. They were only six of them. There was some music coming from some place but it was impossible to find the location.

The shy guys started to dance until the music faded; Luigi ended up applauding them, but as soon they realized they were being watched by someone who wasn't related to them, they took their masks only to reveal a decayed skull inside.

Luigi fall on the floor; fear came to him as he didn't realized how frightful were the specters until that moment with a common enemy of his past, took off their masks. Their faces were mere skulls, you could see the suffering they had when they died and they were there; serving the damned.

They slowly cornered Luigi; in the entrance; but what Luigi didn't noticed it was that they blocked the door from the outside. He was worried that he was going to get killed, and in act of cowardliness he pointed the hand light he had to them, and then they disappeared only to regroup again on the middle of the room, again dancing.

Luigi approached carefully and one by one gave them eternal rest, every single one of them screaming in fear.

As soon as he finished his job, he realized that there were more individuals in the room. A long time ago, on the last century of the last millennium of the other world. There was a couple who loved to dance.

They were they Waltz champions, and they rule the floor every time they danced. They went professionally as The Whirlwindas, but outside they were a couple from Spain that had the last name of Florez. A man and a wife, who lost their identity on the afterlife, but they were happy just to be together for all eternity.

Their last dance was at the ball of the mansion, they died over there in the spot they appeared in the middle of the room. They never saw it coming, they never saw their murderer.

They died together holding hands, right before the music started.

Luigi found something interesting as when he absorbed them; they shared only one heart, one life force, as if they were one being. He was wondering if that was love, love that transcended life itself.


	7. The Walls That Cried Blood Chapter Seven

The Walls That Cried Blood and Screamed Pain

Chapter Seven

As Luigi was tired he decided to stay on the foyer for a moment, he felt that the **Professor** was lying to him on a certain extent. The pain and sorrow wasn't just because one desired to **resurrect** an ancient evil, it was mere retaliation but at the same time it was something else, something that Luigi couldn't explain.

He was sitting there on the foyer in one of the old purple chairs, looking at the Toad specter that was standing near the entrance for the backside wing of the manor. The Toad looked sad, almost as if was there being against his will. Luigi tried to speak with him, but it seemed **he couldn't heard him, he was just there almost protecting** the gate of the next area.

\- Hello. Said Luigi, while waving his hands in front of him. Nothing, the Toad was in a state of trance.

For a moment he debated about sucking the Toad in the Pultergust but a prompted message from E. Gadd mentioned that the machine will only work against the portrait ghost only, not within certain specific individuals who turned to be victims of the mansion at a later stage. Luigi was curious with the Toad, as he was just there, no reaction, no nothing.

The professor continued the explanation as he mentioned that the **Portrait Ghost had a specific biological pattern** that the super vacuum was in tune with, otherwise he wouldn't be able to suck anyone else. Luigi was wondering if the vacuum had some sort of device that would alert the professor in case something negative happened, but he was also he was curious about on why the ghosts suddenly attacked?

He knew the Professor lied but he couldn't precise the reason of his deception. As he was feeling rested, he stood up again next to the Toad that was alone in the foyer. – Excuse me, may I pass to the next area? There was no answer, he tried to open the door but he was sent flying against the ground.

The realization he had was that the Toad wasn't under the control of the mansion but rather he was trying to protect Luigi from something else. As he opened the door in the next area, he heard a dog barking from someplace but what it got his attention was a breeze that came from nowhere. It was a cold feeling, as he felt death passed next to him but he just kept walking.

\- Hello! Mario! Where are you!? He shout but he got no reply. It was strange because besides the dog barking he could hear music coming from a direction he couldn't specify, as well some people cheering.

The mansion was truly a strange place, it felt gloomy as time passed, and it was almost as an entity of her own. Out of nowhere, something punched Luigi making him fall on the floor, he realized there was a tiny green ghost behind him laughing and as suddenly he appeared the little rascal vanished. There was some pain in his neck, he stood up and started to chase the ghost.

The ghost stopped on the entrance of a room that wasn't marked. There was a lone ghost sitting in front of a crystal ball. Luigi realized that the ghost that punched lured him to the room, he pulled out his Poltergust and was prepared to fight, he realized that the ghost wasn't as the others, the ghost was sitting there. Suddenly an incorporeal voice came out of nowhere.

\- You are looking for your brother and I can give you answers. The ghost stood from her chair and floated in front of Luigi, he fall backwards on the floor again. I am not going to kill you, I am just a person who was trapped in this mess your friend Elvin the professor did and by an indirect cause you and your brother Mario; my name is Madame Clairvoya.

\- Is that your real name? The plumber asked.

\- No, I can't barely remember who I was before I was alive, the only thing I know is I can always see the future but there is a catch.

\- What is it?

\- I can only see it for 49 days in advance, it will be precise but I can say it's not happy what is coming ahead.


End file.
